


Keep Going and Go Forward

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [75]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Keep Going and Go Forward

Keep going and go forward   
I do not   
Dare myself   
To look back   
But always think   
How far   
I’ve come   
One place   
Explore more   
Out of my shell   
Here I am   
In a good place   
Quiet and peaceful   
Never ask   
Too much   
Only what   
I can have   
In a moment   
Is all  
I ask   
Not much   
Simple ones   
Are fine   
Calm and steady   
That is my place   
I belong here  
Nowhere else   
Well   
One step   
At a time   
It takes steps   
But I have to   
Keep going   
And go forward   
Think positive   
Look around   
Wonder   
Explore   
My story   
Starts here   
Push all   
Blocks   
Shatter out   
Go on   
Seek   
Choose wisely   
Importantly   
Have fun   
All I look curiously   
Do is   
Keep going and go forward


End file.
